Winx Club Musical Show
Winx Club Musical Show is a musical show based on the Winx Club franchise. The show begins its tour in 2014 in Italy. On November 3, 2015, they announced that they will be doing a Christmas Tour as a "special edition". Synopsis Cast *Maria Francesca Bartolomucci as Bloom *Dalila Rapicano as Flora *Denise Marzari as Stella *Ilaria Fioravanti as Tecna *Glaucia Virdone as Aisha *Paola Mirisciotti as Musa *Serena Allegrucci as Icy *Vittoria Azzurra Maresca as Darcy *Maria Guzzon as Stormy *Barbara Castracane as the voice of Faragonda History The show was first announced in early 2014. On July 5, 2014, the cast performed a special preview of the show at the Notte Rosa Winx event. The show premiered its first show on December 6, 2014, in Naples, Italy. Tour Dates |} Soundtrack The soundtrack has been released for this show. It can be ordered by sending an email to: info@winxlospettacolo.com. It can be purchased worldwide. The soundtrack features a new song, sung by and about the Trix, titled "Siamo Trix" (lit. "We are the Trix"). Tracklist #Il Ritmo della Libertà #Magia di Winx #La tua musica é la mia #Prova a prenderci #Insieme a me #Siamo Trix #Irraggiungibile #Siamo Sirenix #Il mondo cambierà #Invincibill Winx #Unica #Una missione Winx #Un regno e una bambina #Una voce dentro l'anima (Instrumental) Trivia *The Winx Club Musical show made a appearance at the Crisalide International Musical show event which they sang Irraggingibile, Siamo Sirenix, , Il mondo cambierà and the last song which they did a preview of it before it even aired in the twenty-third episode of season 6 is titled "Una voce dentro l'anima". *The Winx Club Musical show made many appearances on Italy's network such as TGR, TG1, TG5 and Gulp Cinema e Teatro, UnoMattina and UnoMattina in famiglia. It was also mentioned on Zecchino d'Oro. Gallery WCMS Promo Photo -1.png WCMS Promo Photo 2.jpg WCMS Naples, Italy Promo Photo 3.jpg WCMS Promo Photo 5.jpg WCMS Promo Photo 4.jpg WCMS Promo Photo 6.jpg WCMS - Naples, Italy.jpg WCMS - Flora's Sirenix.jpg WCMS - Bloom's Sirenix.jpg WCMS - Naples, Italy Photo -2.jpg WCMS - Assisi, Italy Photo .jpg WCMS - Naples,Italy Photo -3.jpg WCMS - Crisalide Citta' Di Valentino Photo 5 .jpg .jpg WCMS Poster -1.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 1.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 2.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 3.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 4.jpg WCMS - December 6 Show Promo 5.jpg WCMS Poster1.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 1.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 2 (New(.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 3 (Performance).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 4 (Cast).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 5.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 6.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 7 (Ilaria Fioravanti).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 8 (Maria Francesa B).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 9 (Dalila R).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 10 (Paola M).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 11 (Glaucia V).jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 12.jpg WCMS - Centro Commerciale Campania Photo 13.jpg WCMS - The Trix!.jpg WCMS - Naples, Italy SHow photo 2?.jpg WCMS 7 & 8th Feburary promo -1.jpg WCMS - Torino 7 & 8 Februrary, 2015 Promo 2.jpg WCMS Torino 7 & 8 Feburary, 2015 Promo 3.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 1.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 2.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 3.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 4.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 5.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 6.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 7.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 8.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 9.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 10.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 11.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 12.jpg WCMS - Teatro Creberg Photo 13.jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx July 5, 2014 Photo 1 .jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx Event Photo 2.jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx Event Photo 3.jpg WCMS Notte Rosa Winx Event Photo 4.jpg WCMS Poster Version 2.jpg WCMS - Torino 7 & 8th Februrary 2015 Promo 4.jpg WinxMusicalLogo.jpg WCMSChristmasTourPoster.jpg WCMSCTBloomDec242015.jpg WCMSCTStellaDec212015..jpg WCMS Stella waving to fans.jpg WCMS - Winx and the Trix.jpg WCMS - Winx Club in civlian outfit (1).jpg WCMS Christmas Tour - Flora.jpg WCMS - Winx Club in Civlivan outfit (2).jpg WC Christmas Tour - Stella wearing Santa Hat.jpg Winx Club Christmas Tour - Christmas Performance.jpg Winx Club Christmas Tour - Backstage with crew.jpg Winx Club Christmas Tour - Bloom with fans.jpg Winx Club Christmas Tour - Bloom and Winx behind the scene from 2nd Winx movie.jpg Winx Club Christmass Tour - Christmas Magic Performance 3.jpg Winx Club Christmas Tour - Christmas Magic Performance 2.jpg Winx Club Christmas Tour - Stella and Flora talking to auidence.jpg Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Media Category:Live Shows